Las reglas de la vida
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Mientras ella siguiera esas reglas, nadie podría perforar su corazón. Pero más rápido que tarde, ella es la primera en romperlas al conocer a la chica pelirroja.


**Disclaimer:** Evangelion no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener. La trama de la historia está influenciada por la canción "How to be a heartbreaker", derechos reservados.

 _ **El actual fic participa en el Reto teamtico de Julio; How to be a heartbreaker. Para el foro Anteiku.**_

 **N/A:** Segundo fic de Asuka/Mari, este es para un reto del mismo foro xD pronto actualizare el fi "Asuka le odia", bueno, sin más, nos leemos~

 **Título:** Las reglas de la vida.

 **Summary:** Mientras ella siguiera esas reglas, nadie podría perforar su corazón. Pero más rápido que tarde, ella es la primera en romperlas al conocer a la chica pelirroja.

 **Capítulo I, numero de palabras:** _1022._

* * *

Mari es del tipo de chica que rige su vida con una serie de reglas, reglas que le permiten sobrevivir en el mundo llamado " _amor_ ". La regla número uno era sencilla, divertirse es lo primero, una sonrisa siempre debe de adornar sus labios y su mirada relajada debe dar a entender que siempre disfruta.

Por eso es que cada noche, cuando sale a un bar, se asegura de que cada chico y chica sepa que ella planea divertirse con ellos, con sus cuerpos, sus miradas y sus caricias. Pero a la mañana siguiente que no se extrañaran si ella desaparecía, porque siempre sería la primera en correr.

Y cuando su mirada de verde esmeralda se conectó con una azul de zafiros, supo inmediatamente que aquella pelirroja seria suya.

Unos cuantos tragos, unas palabras bonitas y bromas para relajar el ambiente. Un «Te vez demasiado sola aquí, princesa», «Si mantienes fruncido el ceño, tu linda frente tendrá una gran arruga». Frases estúpidas que aun así, al cabo de unos momentos funcionan, entabla conversación con la chica, la cual resulto llamarse Asuka, le dice que ha peleado con su actual novia, le presta la suficiente atención. Pero con los tragos arriba y afectando a esa linda pelirroja, no toma mucho tiempo para que ambas estén besándose, para que ambas se escabullen en los baños, las manos de Mari le tocan aquí y haya, recorre el fino cuerpo de Asuka con tanta calma que incuso solo eso le causa placer.

La regla número dos en la vida de Mari tampoco era tan complicada, simplemente debe recordarse cada día que no debe aferrarse a nadie que no puede ser suya. Lo que hace que la pelirroja que había discutido con su novia, la cual recuerda se apellida Ayanami, sea alguien imposible.

Por cosas como estas es que Mari se considera una rompe corazones, porque no ama a nadie, no quiere a nadie. Ella no necesita de alguien.

Consigue que extraños y extrañas se enamoren de ella en una sola noche, ilusionándoles con una historia patética de amor que no cumplirá. Una simple jugadora del juego del amor y el placer que miente descaradamente a sus víctimas con falsas palabras de afecto.

Y sin embargo, cuando a la mañana siguiente se despierta en la habitación de un hotel arato, con sus brazos aferrados a la cintura desnuda de la chica de la noche anterior, se da cuenta que ha hecho algo que es imperdonable.

Ha dormido con alguien.

Ha dormido con la princesa.

Lo peor de todo es que quiere volver a hacerlo.

Y mientras se empeiza a poner sus vestimentas, arreglándose un poco el cabello y buscando sus gafas en la mesa de noche, piensa en la regla número tres que rige su vida. Su corazón debía de ser guardado donde nadie puede tocarlo, pero debía hacerles creer que siempre lo tenía a la mano.

Ella quería con la cabeza, ignoraba con su corazón.

Mas sin embargo no puede evitar pensar que Asuka, la _princesa_ , está demasiado linda mientras duerme y en lugar de irse, se queda ahí mirándola hasta que despierta.

Estaba sintiendo el sabor de la derrota en sus labios, y sabía a hiel.

Y una vez la princesa se ha despertado, ambas se han mirado, la primera un poco incomoda y con señales de arrepentimiento y Mari solo con una sonrisa que le dice que quiere volver a repetirlo. Y cuando ambas caminan una al lado de la otra hasta la puerta de la salida de esa barata habitación, Mari la detiene bruscamente y la acorrala contra la pared más cercana, la besa con pasión y con la promesa de que volverán a repetirlo, volverán a este mismo sitio. Caerán en el abismo del engaño, donde incluso un tercero sufriría.

Y a Mari no podía importarle menos, al fin y al cabo, era una rompe corazones, ¿verdad?

Y aunque Mari no quiere que su corazón sea lastimado, ella y la chica pelirroja, « _Su princesa_ », repiten la rutina miles de veces que inclusive han perdido la cuenta. Siempre es lo mismo, se encuentran en el mismo bar después de la pelea de turno entre Asuka y Ayanami, Mari le dedica palabras de confort y después de varios tragos, después de un momento en el baño de chicas, siempre llegan al mismo motel barato en la misma barata habitación, y empiezan a amarse durante toda la noche. Mari susurra palabras que nunca le ha dicho a nadie, un «Te quiero» en medio del recorrido de su cuerpo, un «Te necesito» en medio de los besos húmedos, un patético «Te amo, princesa» justo en el orgasmo.

Y Asuka nunca le respondía a sus palabras, y Mari no podía ser más masoquista en esos momento.

Y mientras los días, los meses e incluso el año transcurren en ese juego llamado "infidelidad", Mari se da cuenta que en algún momento su corazón terminara siendo destruido y no podrá hacer absolutamente nada. Por eso amaba su sonrisa fingida, sus palabras estúpidas y sus momentos de soledad, porque su falsedad era el escudo que la protegía de la chica de nombre Asuka, de la novia de esta misma, Rei Ayanami. La falsa sonrisa en su rostro la protegería del rechazo inminente al final, cuando Asuka al fin la dejara y nunca más le buscara.

Porque era simple y sencillo, arriesgarse a profanar amor hacia su _princesa_ era un error.

Por eso es que cuando llega el inevitable final, cuando mira a nada más ni nada menos que a la novia de Asuka junto a ella en el antro de siempre, besándose mientras la chica de cabellos azules era acorralada contra el taburete de la silla por su amada pelirroja. Es cuando regresa a la posición de jugadora, con su corazón roto y negándose a dejar que las lágrimas caigan de sus verdes ojos, es que se acerca a una chica de cabello largo y castaño, al parecer se llama Sakura, y a Mari no puede importarle más poco. Aun así, la acorrala en algún lugar y cuando se da cuenta, ambas estaban en el baño.

El ciclo volvía a empezar.


End file.
